


Skin

by Goatfarm71BC



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatfarm71BC/pseuds/Goatfarm71BC
Summary: Agron loves Nasir’s brown skin, but he discovers something unexpected.





	Skin

            They were both naked, laying on the bed, enjoying one of those rare moments of  tranquility in the villa.

             Agron trailed smoothly Nasir’s back with his fingertips. He adored Nasir’s silky brown skin and he could spend hours just touching it with delicacy and looking at it with praise.

             “All the slaves I’ve known, including me, have scars of lashes in one or another part of their bodies”, said Agron, now touching gently Nasir’s buttocks. “All of them, except you. Your skin is perfect, but for your wound. I’ve always wondered if your Dominus was a kind one that never punished you”.

             Nasir turned slowly and looked into Agron’s green eyes with a bitter smile on his face, as if he was remembering painful episodes of his past life.

             “Lucky you, if you think that the only way a Dominus has to punish a slave is whipping him”, said Nasir slowly, the smile turned now into a grimace.

             “What do you mean?”, said Agron with a frown while sitting up on the bed.

             “No Dominus is going to whip his body slave, because a body slave must always be good-looking, without scars or bruises. Not only to please his Dominus’ eyes, but also because he is his image when he’s lent to another Dominus in return of a favour. He is the one who represents him and he must make his Dominus look good”, explained Nasir, also sitting up on the bed with his arms around his knees. His voice sounded strangely deep.

             Agron felt sick thinking of Nasir being used and lent as an object. _“Fucking Romans!”_ , he thought, _“Wish I could kill them all!”_

             “There are many other ways to punish the clumsiness or disobedience of a slave apart from whipping”, continued Nasir with the same deep voice, his eyes now fixed on a little damp stain on the wall. “And I assure you”, he continued, “that all of them are painful enough to make you desire not to suffer them again, although they left no wounds or bruises. And even worse are punishments that causes no pain at all, but only humiliation. My Dominus was an expert in both of them”. Nasir was shivering a little now.

             Agron surrounded Nasir’s body with his arms and thighs, embracing him tightly, trying to warm and protect him in his lap. “Sorry for asking about it. Forget it. I don’t want to hurt you anymore”, said Agron, cursing himself for having begun this conversation.

            “No. Don’t worrry, perhaps...is better this way”, said Nasir with firm voice, although he was grateful for Agron’s warmth tucking him. “Perhaps if I tell you about all these awful memories from my past I could finally throw them out of my mind”

             And Nasir began to talk, his voice again deep and trembling. He couldn’t stop talking. Words flowed from his mouth like a non-stop river. He described all the punishments he had suffered along his short life and each one was more dreadful than the previous. His eyes were fixed on the same damp stain all the time, without even blinking.

             Agron listened to Nasir with a mixture of horror and incredulity. How could anyone be so vile and ghoulish? He had always considered Batiatus a fucking son of a bitch, but this...this was...he couldn’t find the words. He would have wanted to have the power to bring Nasir’s Dominus back to life a hundred times, just to tear off his head as many. He was speechless and his eyes were wet. He didn’t know what to say or what to do to comfort Nasir, apart from tighten his embrace and kiss him softly on his neck.

             “There`s something I don’t understand”, said Agron, once he could regain speech. “If you have suffered all this shit since you were almost a child, why do you tried to kill Spartacus when we liberated the villa?”

             Nasir sighed, released Agron’s embrace and he turned to look at him. He had a sad smile on his face.

             “Because I had managed to leave it behind”, said slowly, with a really soft voice. “It’s been a long time I had learnt to obey, to submit myself completely, without thinking, without hesitating, without questioning anything and without making mistakes. My Dominus was pleased with the obedient slave I had become and almost didn’t punish me. My life became easier and I, deluding myself, thought it was a good life”.

             “When you assaulted the villa and killed my Dominus”, he continued, “I was sure that Romans would defeat you quite soon. So, I felt that all my efforts to become a _«perfect»_ slave, were wasted and I should have to begin all the process again with a new Dominus or, even worse, I would end my days in the mines”.

             Nasir closed his eyes and sighed again. He felt relieved, also ashamed os his terrible past, but mostly relieved to share this burden with Agron.

             Agron embraced him again, surrounding Nasir’s waist with his legs, and kissing his forehead softly. “Those times are but distant memory now and I promise you they’re not coming back. I will not let anything bad happen to you”, said cupping his chin and kissing his lips with tenderness.

             “Gratitude”, whispered Nasir leaning his head on Agron’s chest and smiling faintly.

             They remained silent for a while, savouring their embrace. Finally, Agron touched Nasir’s back and said with sad voice: “It’s hard to say something like that but, I wish you had scars crossing your back. You would have suffered much less”.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to describe some of the punishments but, finally, I preferred to leave it to the reader’s imagination.


End file.
